Walking to Insanity
by Oracle And Sonsasu
Summary: Random fic, humor, using original characters from our stories, a bit of romance included. See what happens to Oracle, her Predator muse Snake Eater, Sonsasu, and her Predator muse Snarling Tusk in this unique fic of random humorous events and romance.


**-WARNING-**

**This fic is random**

**Weird things will happen**

**Very odd people will pop up without warning**

**-----------------------------**

**Walking to Insanity**

**By, Sonsasu and Oracle**

**Chapter One**

**-------------------------------------**

**Sonsasu The Winter Dragon**

**-----------------------**

Reclining with my back pressed up against a thickly muscled chest, I was near ready to purr alongside my giant Predator muse, Snarling Tusk. It had taken three full hours in persuading him to an agreeable position of comfort. With his giant tree trunk legs serving as armrests, my head pillowed in the center of his wide chest, and amusingly his long fingered hands resting on my tummy, we undoubtedly made quite a sight… I craned my head to the side, peeking sheepishly up at the sleeping Predator, who already had one golden eye cracked open because of the sudden movement. Admiring his dusky red skin, my gaze traced over the randomly arranged black spots, which looked more as if someone had taken an inkwell and spattered him with its contents. Jagged ebon stripes born from his back went over a good percentage of his massive body, kind of like a tiger…or zebra.

A grin split my face in half as I rose, wiggling out of his grasp and onto my knees in-between his spread thighs. He tilted his head to the side, a rumbling purring sound of curiosity escaping his throat. I lifted a hand fingers separated, and then placed it upon his belly, a confused rumble slipped from him, that soon became a full out deep purr of pleasure. You would never believe how sensitive a Predator's belly was until you actually begin to rub it, they're like huge cats, they _will_ roll onto their backs to give you better access.

Snarling Tusk did exactly that.

With powerful limbs sprawled apart as if making a snow angle, I had to repress my laughter as I ran a hand up and down his creamy white chest and stomach. You may not think it, but it's rather fun to have a seven foot tall Predator at your mercy, especially when said hunter was practically drooling because of exploiting his weakness. Admiring the incredibly sculpted abs, I also marveled at his skin's texture, it felt almost like velvet, yet somewhat cushy too, while still stroking his tummy, I reached out and grabbed a hold of a waist length dreadlock pinned beneath him. The strange hair felt like a squishy rubber, pleasant to touch, though not to pull, give one little tug and you'll have a pissed off Predator to deal with. However, if the Yautja _is_ familiar with you, then he or she will merely turn into an irritated giant…

Yawning quietly, I released the odd snow-white dreadlock, glancing briefly at Snarling Tusk I smiled faintly while lying down and pressing my cheek against his navel, the low purring paused, lifting his head to peer down at me, my smile grew around the edges at the wide-eyed stare of gold. Another yawn escaped, and like a perfect chain reaction, he soon had to stifle one of his own. Ah, no wonder it was so difficult to resist napping, the day was too perfect, what with the shade from an old Weeping Willow covering us, multiple spots of light filtering down, the white patches dancing with every lazy breeze that would shift the long whip like branches. Uncut grass, a dark healthy green, swayed with the cool wind, tickling my bare legs where the black shorts didn't reach, and annoying me to no end because it also itched… Therefore, if it was driving me nutty-er…more or less, it had to be driving Snarling Tusk to near insanity…after all…he was _only_ wearing a simple brown loincloth…

**-------------------------------------**

**The Oracle Dragon**

**-----------------------**

I watched Sonsasu rub Snarling Tusk's stomach, it was funny looking. He was stretched out like a cat, I had to take a picture and I took so many that I could make a slide show, if I knew how to make a movie on the computer I would of. Show's how much I use a movie maker. Snake-Eater looked around the corner and saw them sitting there looking at each other, I swore he was snickering. I pulled one of his navy green dreadlocks, which got his attention.

He looked at me, I pressed a finger to my lips telling him to shut up and watch. He nodded and rubbed his head, he hated it when I did that. I couldn't pay attention, Snake-Eater's navy green skin was covered in red spots which kept distracting me. I felt like grabbing some acid and rubbing them off but that's me, my nutty and crazy side. I could feel goose bumps crawling up my skin like a swarm of ants, my split personalities wanted a little action, but I suppressed them.

Not wanting to freak Sonsasu and Snarling Tusk, not yet. I knew a good way to get them to snap out of it, I opened my backpack and pulled out three firecrackers. Snake-Eater looked at me, he knew what I was going to do so he helped me get them ready. I couldn't hold back my grin, "heh...some warrior he is..." how could something as savage as he, act so playful? We both looked around the corner to see them yawning totally unaware of the prank, we lit the firecrackers and tossed them.

The firecrackers landed beside Sonsasu and Snarling Tusk, one landed one foot behind them. We pressed ourselves against the wall and covered our ears for the explosion. They went off with a loud bang, so loud that we could feel the place vibrate!

**-------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**-----------------------**

**-Sonsasu-**

**Ahh, how was this for a tester?**

**Tell us what you think of it please**

**Read & Review**

**-----------------------**

**-Sonsasu-**

**You can cheek out our separate accounts as follows**

**The Oracle Dragon**

**Sonsasu The Winter Dragon**


End file.
